Azazel / Loki
Basic Information Name/Aliases: Azazel, Loki Type of demon: Fallen Angel Gender: Androgynous/Genderfluid Sex: Polymorph (Will refer as he/him for simplicity, but can have either male or female parts, depending on his partner.) Orientation: Pan-Sexual Circle: Can sometimes be found roaming the Markets of Hazar in the seventh circle, however resides primarily in the mortal realm. Appearance Loki can take many forms, but often chooses an androgynous body: one that can be mistaken for either male or female. This form has long, unfettered crimson hair, mischievous amber colored eyes, soft pale skin, and a lean, toned body. (If with someone who prefers females, there's a chance they will find small breasts beneath Loki's clothes) Powers Polymorph: Azazel can shapeshift, but is limited to humanoid appearances. ' ' Illusion magic: The ability to generate intangible, lifelike illusions. ' ' Weapon Manipulation: Loki can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapon with perfect skill. If it is a weapon, or can be improvised as one, Loki is proficient with it. This includes an array of arcane weaponry, and is his most powerful trump card. Limited Teleportation: Loki never lost his wings; despite falling he can still use them to flit about. However banished as he is, he’s strictly limited to teleportation within the realm he resides in, and therefore cannot effortlessly traverse between multiple dimensions. Personality Loki is mischievous in nature. Cunning, sly, and very flirtatious; Loki’s primary agenda seems to simply enjoy himself. A master of trickery, what defines as “fun” can vary greatly for Loki, and is often the source of trouble for both him and those around him. (It should be noted that while I am using him/he pronouns for this profile, you may use whatever pronoun you deem fit, as Loki will never correct you) Brief history Loki was once known as Azazel and, unlike some angels, he was not cast out of heaven for being a follower of Lucifer. He was cast out of heaven for sharing it’s secrets with man; Azazel is thought to be responsible for teaching humans to make weapons and cosmetics, which resulted in fornification and bloodshed that went against god’s wishes. In time Azazel took on the name “Loki”, and was revered as the god of mischief during his time spent with the Norse people. Of course, Loki is not a god but a fallen Seraphim, and while powerful in his own right, he is not as strong as Lucifer. Loki was banished to the mortal realm, and it is there he primarily resides. Loki allies himself with Lucifer, but does not consider himself to be a demon, nor Lucifer to be his master (Although he admits the latter is far more powerful). He is respectful of Lucifer, especially when visiting his domain. Loki can also be found in the Loveshack at times, though he does not usually reveal his true identity. Since he cannot teleport across dimensions, Loki enters the Loveshack from the mortal realm, and uses the backdoor to enter into Hell. Loki currently holds the record for being the fastest to complete all ten of Lucifer's trials, however despite this, the only thing he asked for in return was the freedom to traverse between all ten circles of Hell, and therefore has no extra abilities given to him by Lucifer.